The dogs daughter
by BloodyWolfGirl6
Summary: Won't be updated EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my hands shake as I looked down at the tiny piece of paper in my hands from my dear mother. I looked up at the beautiful blue sky as the white creamy clouds passed by and I finally looked at the house that lay in front of me. I began to sweat and become very nervous as well as shaky how today was going to change things hopefully. I slowly took each step carefully as I approached the house and soon I was at the front door. My hand slowly rose up and I gulped as I began to bring my hand down as I heard my knock on the door 'tap, tap, tap' as I began to wait for someone to answer. My heart almost stop as I heard footsteps come closer and closer and I gulped down the rest of my nervousness as I stood tall hoping that my courage would last. The door opened and a girl about my age was standing there she had walnut brown hair from what I could tell with a pair of beautiful ocean blue orbs. I smiled at her as I opened my mouth to speak "hi I'm Anna Sohma I was just wondering if Shigure Sohma was here?" I asked as I heard the hope in my own voice. She seemed to think a moment before a goofy smile came onto her face "oh yes he's right in here" she said as she gestured to one of the rooms. I took that as an invitation to come in so I stepped in and slipped off my shoes as it had become a habit because my mother always said to have manners. Ok so I only had manners sometimes but I mostly listened to her. I stepped in the room as my heart raced as I saw there was Shigure just sitting at a table. I gained up my courage as I looked at him taking in a breathe before I spoke "Shigure Sohma I have wanted to meet you for a while now to tell you that I'm your daughter" I said as my confidence fell near the end as I began to look at the ground. I could feel the tension in the room as I looked up to see two boys one with bright orange hair and red eyes well the other a nice shade of grey with mysterious violet. The two boys were glaring at the now confused Shigure who had his hands held up high. Soon my dad's face was lit up as an idea struck him I suppose. He smiled at me as he now had two hit marks on his head from the boys I smiled back as it seemed like our smiles were almost the very same. "Well welcome to my home" he said he smiled still sticking on his face I guess that means I be living here now. I soon was talking to all the other people in the house I learned the boy with orange hair was Kyo, the boy with grey hair was Yuki, while the girl she was Tohru. I found out me and Tohru would be sharing a room and that made me happy a bit too know she was really sweet. I sat with them all as I told them I was going to their school which surprised them then all of sudden my dad hugged me tight "oh my baby girl going to school" I could barely breath as my face became a slight blue. He loosens his grip a bit as he noticed my face but still held on till I pulled back to my spot to breathe. He began to think as well as the others beside Tohru and Kyo well because Tohru she was spacing out and Kyo was facing the other direction. "Oh it seems you cursed too?" my father said as I looked at him confused for a minute before I knew what he was saying. "Yes I am cursed from the zodiac I am the wolf" I say as I looked around. My dad seemed to think about it before smiling while Yuki went into deeper thought and Kyo was confused. Then my gaze went to Tohru she was smiling and getting excited. I smiled at her as I got up my waist length hair shimmering as I got up. I walked up the stairs Tohru showed her room earlier and now I back here again I was planning to go to sleep early as it would be my first day at my new high school.


	2. AN

Hey guys sorry but I'm not dead and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately.

It's just my laptop broke and so I had to get a new one and it took me a while to finally get this one. So I'm going to be starting to write again but it may be a little bit longer as I have major writers block. But just here to say I'm not dead and new chapters will be coming your way soon!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back YAY! It's been so long I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry**_

_**But here's a new chapter!**_

_**Sorry if it's short. **_

I awoke with a start as a ***CRASH* **could be heard downstairs. I quickly rushed down stairs in my pajamas which was a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Once downstairs I was faced with Kyo and Yuki fighting which just pissed me off I wasn't an early morning person. I made the mistake of letting this morning rage take control I quickly stomped over to the two boys who were still FIGHTING. I grabbed both boys' by the back of their shirts and quickly and effortlessly banged their heads together then quickly dropped them. Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and my father well he was crying over a door that they had broken and mumbling things about his beautiful house or another.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called out as everyone just suddenly appeared at the table as breakfast was set on the table. I just sighed 'this was going to take some time to get use to' I thought as I slowly made my way back up the stairs so I could get changed into the school uniform. Once I finally got the whole outfit on I had decided I hated the damned thing. I had chosen to wear the shorts which were in my opinion better than wearing a skirt but the damn things were too short for my liking so I had decided to wear black ripped leggings underneath it. I had also had chosen to wear the short sleeved school uniform white shirt with my leather jacket over it.

As I walked to school with Tohru who couldn't stop asking me but it wasn't like it bothered me or anything I thought it was cute of her to be so interested. Yuki and Kyo were walking behind us mostly the two insulting each other. Once we finally made it to school I let out a big sigh I didn't know where I was going at all. Tohru being her noticed and asked,

"What's wrong?" I smiled at her concerned look on her face.

"I just don't know where I'm going for classes" I said as I handed her my class schedule. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree once she saw what classes I had and I had a theory why.

"We have all the same classes together!" she beamed as she grew excited which made me laugh as she pulled me along continuing to talk about how I could just stick with her and she'd show me all my classes also something about showing me her friends. I don't really know I zoned out once I noticed that someone seemed to be watching me.

**Somewhere Else with the Yuki fan club**

"How could this be another enemy befriended that witch Tohru Honda trying to take our beloved Yuki away from us?!" Minami Kinoshita - Vice President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club shouted angrily as she pointed a finger at Anna.

"We'll just have to teach this newcomer the rules about of my beloved Yuki" Motoko Minagawa – President of The Prince Yuki Fan Club said as they began planning on meeting this new girl.


	4. Author Note

Yo…I know it's been awhile…I was editing all my stories because I know a lot of the beginning chapters have horrible grammar and spacing so I was fixing them but I also came across the fact some of the time stuff doesn't make sense so I have decided to rewrite all of them. I hope that's alright for you guys and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected but I'll try my best to get maybe a new chapter out a day after new year. I apologize for not updating and giving you guys another Author's note but hey this is better than nothing right…Well bye I got to get working to get the next chapter ready!


End file.
